New Friends on Sodor
by J0hn D33r3
Summary: These are some stories about new engines who have arrived on Sodor.
1. Colton gets it right

Thomas, Percy, and James were shunting trucks in the yard at Knapford station when a big, blue engine puffed up. He blasted his whistle and said,  
"Hello there!"  
"Hello!" Thomas said. Sir Topham Hatt got out of the engine's cab and said,  
"Thomas, Percy James, this is Colton, a Garratt-engine. I've leased him to test pulling mainline goods. I need you three to show him around the island." The engines were amazed at Colton's massive size. He had two sets of six driving wheels and two leading wheels, with his cylinders facing outwards. Later, when they were working together in the yard, James biffed some trucks and scoffed to Thomas and Percy  
"What and unwieldy engine! He's much to big for these rails!" Thomas and Percy did not like James' attitude towards Colton.  
"He's not unwieldy! With his strength, he could be really useful!" Percy replied.  
"A really useful conversation piece." James said as he pushed some more trucks. Colton had heard what James had said, and this made him sad. That night, when the work day was over, Thomas and Percy went to cheer up Colton.  
"Did James really mean what he said?" Colton asked the two little engines.  
"No! Not one word! He thinks you're a really useful engine, but he doesn't want to admit it." Percy answered. Colton was somewhat comforted, but James' words still hurt. The next morning, James was very cross. Edward's passenger train was running late from some sheep out on the line, meaning he couldn't be on time to collect his morning goods train. James was told by Sir Topham Hatt to take his and Edward's trucks from Brendam Docks. This made him very cross.  
"This is bollocks! Why couldn't Duck or Henry do this instead of me? I've got enough work on my own, and now I have to pick up Edward's slack!?" he griped  
"Duck is occupied on his own branch line and Henry has an express to pull! Sir Topham Hatt needed an engine quickly and you were in the right place at the right time." his driver replied. As they were making their way up Gordon's hill, James huffed and puffed his hardest to pull the long line of trucks.  
"Hold back! Hold back!" the silly trucks giggled. James heaved with all of his might to pull the trucks, but then, a snap was heard, then he slid down the hill. His driver got out to see what was the matter. In all of the stress, one of his rods had snapped off,  
"Oh, bother!" James growled, then he let off a cloud of steam, while the silly trucks cackled and giggled with amusement. An engine then was seen cresting the hill. It was the long, slender form of Colton.  
"Please, Colton, I'm in a bit of a jam! My side rod snapped and now I can't pull." he pleaded.  
"But I thought I was...what did you say...Too unwieldy to be useful! It's a shame I can't be of service to you." Colton said, sarcastically. James was now sorry for what he had said to Colton.  
"I'm sorry I was so rude to you, Colton. Engines your size are in fact one of the most useful on the railway!" James said.  
"I knew you would come around. I'll help you out, James." Colton said. He went around the loop and then backed onto James, where he was coupled up and all four of his massive pistons pumped together.  
"Oh! Ow!" the troublesome trucks groaned as Colton heaved the train up the hill. In no time, the two arrived at the depot and James thanked Colton.  
"Thank you for helping me. I'm sorry I was rude."  
"It's alright. We all have something we're good at." From that day onward, James gained a new respect for Colton, and Colton for James, and the two engines are now good friends.


	2. Sibling Rivalry

It was summertime on the Island of Sodor. Lots of holidaymakers were coming onto the island, meaning Sir Topham Hatt's engines would be hard at work pulling coaches of sightseers to the Island's most popular vacation sites. However, there would also be goods trains to be pulled and trucks to be shunted in the yards. With so much work for his fleet, Sir Topham Hatt had leased two new engines to help with all of this light goods traffic in the form of Justin and Jessie, a brother-sister duo of LSWR O2s from the mainland. The two puffed eagerly into the shunting yards, where Sir Topham Hatt was waiting with Chris. "Good morning, Sir!" Justin whistled as he and Jessie pulled in.  
"Good morning to you as well, Justin and Jessie. Chris, these are my new engines which I have leased to help with shunting and light goods work. Show them around the yard and teach them how to shunt trucks." Sir Topham Hatt said.  
"Yes, sir!" Chris puffed, obediently. Later, the three engines were at work in the yard.  
"Trucks can play tricks and they don't like to be biffed." Chris warned Jessie as she pushed a line of empty trucks onto a siding.  
"Like this?" She said as she biffed one into another.  
"OW!" the truck yelped.  
"Take the hint, Jessie!" Justin said as he was pulling some box cars out of a siding and then returned to another one to pull out some tankers. Douglas was backing onto a train Chris had marshaled and he chimed in  
"Aye, Lassie. Those trucks are the most foolish little devils on the railway. I'd watch me back if I were you!" and puffed away. Later on, Jessie was pushing some trucks up to a coal hopper, but she didn't see Justin filling his bunker underneath. Justin was startled as he was shoved right under the hopper. Coal dust flew everywhere! Justin was covered in black, sooty coal and was very cross with his sister. That night, after a wash down, Justin was getting some well deserved sleep when his little sister puffed up.  
"I'm sorry, Justin. I didn't mean to push you under the hopper." She whimpered.  
"Leave me be, Jessie! I'm trying to sleep!" he snapped. Jessie then puffed away, crying. Deep down he felt guilty for scolding his sister. 'It was only an accident' he thought to himself as he dozed off. The next day, the two siblings did not speak with one another. This worried Chris. He put a train of trucks together for Jessie.  
"Okay, Jessie, these trucks can go to Tidmouth station." He whistled.  
"Got it!" Jessie said. She blew her whistle and puffed off. As she puffed down the line, she wondered if Justin would ever apologize, but then, the troublesome trucks began to play their games.  
"Heave-ho! Heave-ho! How fast can Jessie go?" they sang. Jessie's driver applied the brakes, but it was too late. She hit a bend too hard and the momentum threw her off the tracks, leaving smashed wreckage all over the line. Her driver called for help. At the yard, Justin was shunting when Chris urgently steamed into the yard.  
"Justin! Come quickly!" he panted.  
"What is it?" Justin asked.  
"Sir Topham Hatt told me to inform you that Jessie has had an accident!" Chris answered.  
"We've got to help her! I know I was rude to her, but she's my sister!" Justin groaned, sadly.  
"No time for regrets! Let's get Rocky!" Chris said. Making great haste, the two engines fetched Rocky and raced to the rescue. When they arrived, Jessie beamed with joy,  
"Justin! I knew you'd come!"  
"I had to, for my little sister." Justin replied. Rocky, Chris, and he got to work clearing away the mess. When it was all sorted out, Sir Topham Hatt arrived to speak to the two engines.  
"I myself have had troubles growing up with my brother, and I appreciate your willingness to forgive your sister. Forgiveness is a trait of really useful engines, and it does my heart well to see this in my engines." he told the two siblings, proudly.  
"Now, let's get to the Steamworks." Justin said, and he and his sister set off, stronger together.


	3. Demmanding Drew

Drew, a silver and blue SECR P Class, was on her way to the Blue Mountain Quarry to help Mr. Percival's engines with a special job. She steamed proudly into the quarry, where Skarloey, Rheneas, and Peter Sam were waiting.  
"Hello, Drew. Mr. Percival informed me you would be arriving." Skarloey said.  
"Indeed. I'm here to help with whatever it is you little engines are doing up here. Now, where's my trucks? I haven't all day!" Drew snapped as she puffed off to get some trucks. Rheneas and Skarloey were both pleased, being the two oldest, and therefore wisest, engines of the railway. However, Drew became very bossy as she shunted her trucks around.  
"Come on! Come on!" she huffed as she waited to take on a load of stone. The other engines were becoming irritated with Drew's bossiness.  
"Slow down, Drew! There's no need to be a hurry!" Duncan said as he pushed some trucks.  
"You're definitely one to talk!" Sir Handel reminded Duncan of when he was pulled up the incline with some slate trucks. Duncan was embarrassed.  
"I want to get this job done-and fast!" Drew pouted as she biffed some trucks.  
"That kind of attitude will get you into trouble. Impatience is a very bad trait to pick up." Sir Handel said. Duke then puffed up,  
"If I were you, I would take his advice, lest you want to end up like Smudger." he gruffed.  
"Grandpuff, let me tell this story." Sir Handel said.  
"Who was Smudger?" Drew asked Sir Handel. The little engine told the story of Smudger.  
"When Duke, Peter Sam, and I worked on the Mid-Sodor Railway, we worked with an engine named Smudger. He was a Fletcher-Jennings Class BB, almost exactly like Rheneas." Sir Handel reminisced.  
"He was a rough rider, who often came off the rails. I told him to be careful, but he took no notice." Duke chimed in.  
"Please, Grandpuff! This is my story!" Sir Handel snapped. "Anyway, Smudger was reckless and derailed a lot. The manager was so fed up with his antics he decided to make him useful and turned him into a generator. He never moved again." Sir Handel said. Drew was terrified. She thought that if Sir Topham Hatt found out she had an accident, she would end up like Smudger as a generator, too. She then worked as carefully as she could in the quarry. She slowly shunted her trucks, barely even making a noise as she bumped into the trucks.  
"Be careful, Drew! If you bump us too hard, Sir Topham Hatt will turn you into a generator, like Smudger! " Giggled a truck. The rest of them giggled as well. This made her very cross. Drew then reversed and slammed into the silly trucks. She bumped them so hard that they crashed through the buffers at the foot of Owen's incline and came off the rails.  
"Uh oh!" Owen exclaimed. It took a long time to clear away the mess. Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Percival arrived to speak to her.  
"Please, Sir, don't turn me into a generator!" Drew whimpered. Mr. Percival spoke first.  
"No one is being turned into a generator, Drew. I just want you to be more careful when working here."  
"Indeed, You have caused confusion and delay and there is no place for that here at the quarry. Report to the steamworks for repairs, immediately." Sir Topham Hatt added.  
"Yes sir, sorry sir." Drew moaned. After being repaired, Drew learned to be more careful, and now is a really useful engine.


	4. Jordan and Jace redeemed

Jordan and Jace sat under a decrepit old shed in the goods yard near Edward's Station. No one else would let them sleep in their sheds, so that would have to do. "I want to be really useful." Jordan sighed.  
"Me too, but Sir Topham Hatt won't let us out of our shed." Grumbled Jace. He remembered the time they had played a trick on Chris, and it caused confusion and delay, which meant Sir Topham Hatt punished them by making them stay in their sheds. The next day, Chris puffed through with some coal cars to take to the station at Crovan's gate.  
"Hello, Jordan and Jace. Why so glum?" Chris asked them.  
"We want to be really useful again. We're sorry we tricked you." Jordan said.  
"It's alright, you won't believe what 'Arry and Bert did to me when I had to work there in Duck's place. I'll talk to Sir Topham Hatt. He's the only one with any say in the matter." Chris said, cheerfully. Later that day, Chris went to see Sir Topham Hatt.  
"Sir, can I talk to you?" he asked.  
"Certainly, Chris." Sir Topham Hatt answered.  
"It's about Jordan and Jace. I think you should give them a second chance." Chris began.  
"After the tricks they played on you, or the confusion they caused? I think not." Sir Topham Hatt said, sternly.  
"I stopped at Edward's station with my train this morning and they told me that they longed to be really useful." Chris finished. Sir Topham Hatt pondered for a minute. He knew that if engines wanted to be useful, he would oblige them as such, but those who had made such a bad impression on him, he had doubts. The next day, Sir Topham Hatt went to see Jordan and Jace.  
"Jordan, Jace, I would like to have a word with you." Sir Topham Hatt said. "Another engine has told me you would like to be really useful. I shall oblige you by giving you an important job."  
"Really?" Jordan and Jace smiled.  
"Indeed. You are to go and shunt in the yards, then take the afternoon goods train to Brendam Docks." Jordan and Jace were delighted.  
"Yes sir!" they whistled with joy. The two engines were soon having fun shunting freight cars in the yard.  
"It's good to be useful!" chuffed Jace, happily.  
"Now, let's get this goods train ready." Jordan said. It was already lunchtime, and the two engines were on their way with their goods train to Brendam Docks. Jace was in the front, while Jordan was pushing in the back. They puffed happily along the line with their load. Then, they reached a siding, where Emily was parked. Jace put on his brakes and Jordan stopped, too. "Hello, Emily. How are you?" Jordan asked her.  
"Not well. My valve gear has jammed." Emily said.  
"Where are you going?" Jace asked Emily.  
"I've got to pick up some empty freight cars from Brendam Docks to take to the quarry." Emily replied. This gave Jace an idea.  
"We can help. I'll buffer up to you." Jace said. Jace was uncoupled from the front of the train and pulled her back onto the line, then he coupled back up to the train and the engines continued on to the docks. When they arrived, Chris and Sir Topham Hatt were waiting. He was impressed.  
"Excellent work, Jordan and Jace. You have been responsible, reliable, really useful engines!" Sir Topham Hatt said, proudly.  
"Thank you, Jordan and Jace." Emily said, thankfully.  
"Thank you, Sir Topham Hatt, for giving us another chance." Jace said, and the engines all gave a joyful toot of their whistles.


	5. Tyler, Trucks, and Trouble

Jordan and Jace were at work in the quarry one day with Chris and Mavis. While taking a break, Jordan and Jace were talking. "I heard Sir Topham Hatt bought a new engine very cheaply, and there's only one engine I know who would sell for as cheap as Sir Topham Hatt paid!" Chris biffed a line of empty trucks as he chimed in,  
"Who?"  
"Tyler!" Jordan answered.  
"Who is Tyler?" Mavis asked Jordan as she joined in.  
"He's an engine Jace and I knew on our old railway. He liked to have fun with us, but then he got into all sorts of trouble and derailed a lot." Jordan answered Mavis' question. Just then, a green and grey LNER J39 puffed up. He wore a very droopy smirk across his face as he slurred ,  
"Jordan, Jace-fancy meeting you two here."

"Tyler! Long time, no see, my friend!" Jace said, happily. Just then, Sir Topham Hatt pulled up in his car.

"Tyler. I see you've made it on time." Sir Topham Hatt said.

"Yes sir. Anything to see my old pals, Jordan and Jace." Tyler chuffed.

"You can catch up with them another time. I've got an important job for you. You are to take a train of coal trucks from the coaling plant to the aluminum works at Peel Godred.

"Yes Sir!" Tyler puffed, and he eagerly steamed off to collect his load. At the coaling yard, Duck was shunting his trucks in line. A long train awaited him, and at the very front was Hector, a big black coal truck on eight wheels.

"Hello! I'm Hector, who are you?" Hector chortled as Duck marshaled the train onto Tyler's line.

"I'm Tyler." Tyler said as he was coupled up to the heavy train and he was soon off down the line to Peel Godred. He rocked and rolled down the tracks, all while at 50 miles per hour, much too fast for such a large train.

"Slow down! Slow down!" Hector shouted.

"Shut up!" Tyler shouted at Hector, then he bumped him. This made Hector rather cross, as he was well behaved. The foolishness of the other troublesome trucks was beneath him, literally. He was determined to pay him out as they reached a signal.

"Stop, please!" Hector shouted at Tyler. Tyler stopped at the signal as he told Hector,

"I don't need a truck telling me what to do!"

"Luckily for you, I'm the only truck in this whole line that doesn't want to see you crash! I'm trying to help you!" Hector said, raising his voice. Tyler fumed as he set off again down the line, but he knew that Hector was right, but he much preferred not to argue again. However, the rest of the trucks were going to play their tricks on both Hector and Tyler at the same time.  
"Hector is big! Hector is bad! Making fun of him is hard! E Gad!" one truck giggled.  
"It's easier to make fun of that slimy, green weasel, Tyler pulling us! What'll we do? Where'll we go! We're all bored, because Tyler's too slow!" sang another truck. Tyler and Hector were both cross with the rest of the trucks.  
"BE QUIET!" Hector roared to the rest of the trucks, and he bumped them. Tyler had never seen trucks make fun of one another. Weather they liked it or not, Tyler and Hector faced a common enemy. As they puffed down the Peel Godred branch line, the trucks began to play their tricks. They rounded a steep, curving bend, screaming,  
"ON! ON! FASTER! FASTER!" Tyler and Hector were both surprised. Tyler's driver shut off steam and applied the brakes, but the trucks pushed them down the tracks even faster. Hector then put on his brakes and held back the out of control train.  
"A little help, here!" He called. Tyler quickly braked as hard as he could and the two fought the troublesome trucks to regain control. Just up the line, trouble was waiting, as Percy was pulling out of the station with some empty trucks on the same track! The signalman saw this and diverted Tyler and his train onto a siding. "We're going to crash!" Hector exclaimed, but they fought on to stop the trucks. Tyler and Hector both shut their eyes, all for them to screech to a halt, a fraction of an inch from the buffers. Sir Topham Hatt came to see Tyler soon enough.  
"Tyler, for your first job here, I must say I'm rather impressed. After all that your previous controller told you, what changed?" He asked Tyler.  
"Well, Sir, I think I owe this success to my new friend, Hector!" Tyler said, thankfully to Hector.  
"I see. Very good job indeed, Tyler. Now, you can go and have a nice long drink back at the yard!" Sir Topham Hatt said, proudly. Tyler smiled, happily, thinking of his next day of really usefulness...


	6. Macey to the Rescue

It was a clear summer day on the Island of Sodor. Duck and Oliver were at Arlesburgh Harbor waiting to take their trains when they were next to the key. "Oh, my, Duck. The side of the key seems to be washing away!" Oliver exclaimed. Duck looked to see that the key was washing away as well. Soon, Sir Topham Hatt was notified and workmen arrived with Jerome and Judy, the breakdown cranes, and he then went to two of his newer engines who he had bought, Macey, a grey LNWR Bissell tank with red and blue trim, and Joel, a blue and dark orange LNER G5.  
"Macey, Joel, I've an important job for you." He told them the next morning as they were steaming up. "you are to collect stone cars from the Blue Mountain Quarry and take them to Arlesburgh Harbor for the workmen repairing the keyside."  
"Yes sir!" The two engines chuffed, and they puffed off to collect their trains. At the quarry, Drew was helping them gather up their freight cars. Joel's freight cars were already half full of stone and Macey was getting some empty cars to fill. She gathered some on a siding where Rusty was shunting slate cars nearby. Macey coupled up to them and took them to Owen the incline, but Rusty shouted,  
"Macey, wait! Those cars are supposed to go to the steamworks to have their buffers and couplings replaced!" However, a workman using a grinder at the machine shed adjacent to the siding drowned out Rusty's voice. Drew also noticed that Macey had the wrong cars as they were being filled.  
"Macey, those cars are unsafe! You need to get some different ones before you and Joel leave!" Drew warned.  
"I can't now! They're almost full!" Macey chuffed. When the last hopper of stone was dumped into her cars, Macey and Joel puffed off towards Arlesburgh Harbor. Joel was puffing along in the front with his train, while Macey followed along behind. As they puffed up a hill near Haltraugh Station, there was trouble. The couplings on Macey's cars couldn't take the weight of over 300 tons of stone and the coupling snapped.  
"We've broken away! Catch us if you can!" giggled the cars.  
"Oh no! Joel, my train's broken away!" Macey exclaimed to Joel. Joel quickly put his stone cars on a siding and the two gave chase as Macey's train barreled down the hill. Then, there was trouble, as Duck was coming down the same line with a goods train. A signalman nearby quickly set the points to a siding.  
"Look out, Duck!" Joel exclaimed. Duck braced for impact as the train surged towards him, but the cars went onto a siding and smashed through the buffers and into a water tower, which landed on the tracks with a crash. Drew arrived with Rocky to clean up the mess, and Sir Topham Hatt was not pleased.  
"Macey, Drew has told me that you acted very carelessly. You have caused confusion and delay! You will stay in the yard until you learn to be a more responsible engine." he scolded Macey. The next day, Joel was cross with Macey. He now had to carry twice as many stone cars to pick up Macey's slack. He huffed and puffed along with an extra large load up the hill near Haltraugh station, but then, there was trouble again!  
"Pull us all, that's the longest! Pull us all you'll be the strongest!" the silly cars howled with laughter. Joel strained to pull the heavy cars up the hill, but they held back.  
"COME ON! COME ON!" Joel shouted at them, but they still would not budge. "Bother!" He snapped, angrily. His driver went to phone for help. Back at the yard, Macey was shunting some cars when Sir Topham Hatt pulled up in his car when he got out.  
"Macey, Joel is stuck on a hill. Can you help him out?" He asked her.  
"Yes sir!" she said, delightedly. She puffed off to help her friend, and there he was. He had reversed to the bottom when Macey arrived.  
"Thank goodness you're here, Macey! These cars are heavy!" Gasped Joel.  
"Don't worry, Joel, I can help!" Macey puffed, confidently. She puffed up the hill and switched onto Joel's line, then coupled up to him and she gave a great heave and Joel also puffed his hardest. Slowly but surely, they coaxed the cars up the hill and they then were puffing down the line. Once they reached the harbor, they uncoupled from the cars and shunted them up to Jerome and Judy, who scooped out of them with their clamshell buckets.  
"Thanks for helping me." Joel said.  
"This was my fault, Joel. I shouldn't have taken those cars in the first place." Macey apologized  
"Sometimes, we just have to learn from our mistakes instead of letting them get the better of us." Joel said, and the two friends smiled as they looked out at the shimmering sea.


	7. Fish and Chips

One day at the yard, Sir Topham Hatt went to speak to a new engine of his he had bought at an auction. He was a dark teal and grey LNER j52 named Michael.  
"Michael, you are to go to Norramby Harbor and collect some trucks of fish to take to Brendam Docks." Sir Topham Hatt boomed. Michael saw Chris and Justin nearby shunting trucks and appeared to be having fun. Michael did not want to collect fish, it smelled very bad.  
"Come along, Michael." his driver said, and off he steamed. At the harbor, Michael saw Arthur lining up the trucks of fish and he was impatient. He wanted to get back to the yard and shunt.  
"Those trucks smell disgusting! I'd rather be shunting with Chris and Justin!" Michael snorted as Arthur shunted the trucks up behind him, "Here you go!" Arthur said, cheerfully. Sir Topham Hatt allowed Arthur to run the Norramby Branch line, and he loved the smell. Michael couldn't see how an engine could like the smell of fish, freshly caught and packed in crates of ice. He set off from the harbor and grumbled as he chuffed along the line. Even his driver and fireman pinched their noses as they puffed along, and the troublesome trucks began to tease Michael.  
"Whose that stinky engine in front of us? We want Arthur!" A truck shouted.  
"At least he can take the smell!"  
"If you can't take the stink, get to the sink!" Giggled another truck.  
"BE QUIET!" Michael said, but the trucks' tease then gave him an idea. When he stopped at Maron Station for some water, he saw Sir Topham Hatt. He then groaned as loud as possible.  
"Oh, my aching boiler! The pain! The pain!" he moaned. Sir Topham Hatt walked over.  
"What's the matter, Michael?" He asked.  
"My boiler hurts, Sir, and my axles ache! They need oil! My valve gear needs repairing! Oh!" he feigned being ill. Apparently, his ruse was working as Sir Topham Hatt said,  
"Very well, go to the steamworks to be mended. Should I call someone to take you there?"  
"Oh, no sir! It isn't that bad. I can puff, just not under load." Michael puffed, convincingly. He left his fish cars on a siding, then set off for the loop near Suddery, but instead, kept on the main line to the yard at Knapford Station. There, Chris and Justin were busy putting the yard in order and marshaling trains for other engines. The trucks in the yard were behaving and going along as they wanted, but it still couldn't make up for how busy the two were. As they were taking a rest by the water tower, Michael puffed in.  
"Michael, what are you doing here?" Justin asked.  
"I told Sir Topham Hatt I needed to be mended so I could come and shunt trucks here with you!" Michael said.  
"You lied to Sir Topham Hatt!?"Chris exclaimed.  
"He won't ever know! He probably isn't still at Maron station now, any way!" Michael puffed, coolly. He then collected some trucks and pulled them in reverse. However, he didn't see a pair of buffers to keep engines back while a new transfer table was being installed.  
"Look out Michael!" Justin shouted, but it was too late as Michael burst through the buffers and plummeted into the transfer table well, right into the freshly poured concrete.  
"I JUST POURED THAT!" Patrick the cement mixer spluttered. Michael felt very embarrassed. Chris and Justin went to get Rocky to pull him out, and along with them was Sir Topham Hatt, who was most displeased.  
"You have caused confusion and delay, Michael! The fish has spoiled and now is late to the docks! I do not tolerate engines telling lies to me. I hope you think about what you have done as you are being mended." Sir Topham Hatt scolded him as he was hoisted out and loaded onto a flatbed behind Oliver.  
"You almost remind me of me!" Oliver chuckled.  
"Why, because you fell into a transfer table well?" Michael asked.  
"No, silly! I thought I was resourceful and sagacious once, but not really." Oliver laughed. Michael then stayed quiet as he was hauled away to the steamworks to be mended for real, this time.


End file.
